


Soul of a Butterfly

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Snowflake comforts Deke when Daisy snaps at him.





	Soul of a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Some might not understand your beauty, but you’re art nonetheless.”

Deke was napping when Daisy walked in, he had important stuff to do! Which didn’t include napping!

Daisy smacked the recliner next to Deke’s head to startle him awake, when he opened his eyes, Daisy walked away, only saying; “get up, you have work to do.”

Snowflake walked in as Daisy walked out. She took one look at Deke and smirked. 

“Oh butterflyyy!” Snowflake called in her usual sickly sweet tone, walking closer to him, while he had a dazed and sad expression. 

Snowflake saw this and rubbed his shoulder, “some might not understand your beauty, but you’re art nonetheless.”


End file.
